


Empty Hands

by Dreadful Weather Today (TearoomSaloon)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Melancholy, naka choko spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/Dreadful%20Weather%20Today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunlight was beautiful on her bare skin...or it was in his mind, at least, a more desirable picture from the one he faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble about feelings and events post second weird artsy sex montage.

His fingers trailed down the empty bedsheets, still hot from his breath, still hot from a second body. A body that wasn’t hers.

He couldn’t imagine touching Alana would be anything like touching Margot, her skin rougher, darker, cooler under his hands than Alana’s had been. The more he recalled her head cradled in his hands, the more he could feel the tingling impression her lips had left on his, the tender spots where she’d bitten too hard—

Or was that left over from Margot?

His head was swimming, full of senses, full of touches. He felt as though he’d lain with Alana, but knew that no, no, he hadn’t. He couldn’t, not when she kept falling into bed with Hannibal, not when she didn’t trust him.

Oh, but was her trust in him so important? Was that his deal breaker?

No, said the hollow pit in his stomach. No, he wasn’t going to tip his feelings based on what she thought of him. No, he wasn’t going to forget the way she smelled all those months ago, how she’d tasted of fruit and panic and arousal. He wasn’t going to forget her apology for saying no, her gentle fingers through his hair, her words slicing into his heart.

She came to him when he fell asleep, her smile wide and eyes twinkling like bells in the starlight. In his dreams, he could be happy with her, and he could sweep time under the bed. He let the memory of her wash over him, the waves of her hair across his pillows, the taste of her on his breath. He could lie with her forever until the sun rose.


End file.
